Encontros
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Dei "oi" e fugi correndo. Foram sete encontros em que conheci mais do que uma paixão. (naruhina) (kibashino) (sasusaku)


_Fanfiction dedicada para doce _Nat King

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiro Encontro<strong>

Estava brincando de fazer castelinhos de areia, sozinha com meus baldes de plástico e ferramentas minúsculas de polímeros. Naquela época eu tinha apenas seis anos, usava um maiô com alguns desenhos de pequenas flores aleatórias e me divertia só. Uma babá guardava por minha proteção alguns poucos metros de distância, observando-me por sobre um grande guarda-sol alugado. Talvez não estivesse realmente desperta por trás daqueles óculos escuros e dormia.

Vinha pouco para a praia e por isso não percebia o tempo passar enquanto estava entretida com as mãos na areia fazendo o monte de areia que julgava ser o maior do mundo. Foi nesse tempo de desatenção que não percebi um grupo de garotinhos vindo em minha direção, corriam eufóricos e atropelaram meu castelo. Um menino ruivo e pálido caiu todo desajeitado por sobre os restos da minha estimada obra e fugiu com a expressão assustada assim que me viu.

- Tsc, que saco. – disse outro que simplesmente foi embora andando como se fosse eu quem tivesse destruído a brincadeira deles.

Eu comecei a chorar na hora. Copiosamente. A fortaleza do meu majestoso castelinho de areia fora derrubada! Onde estavam os guardas? Ninguém veio ao meu socorro e o inimigo que me acudiu de meu pranto.

- Pare com a choradeira, sua criança! – disse um dos meninos, emburrado. – Olha, eu te ajudo a construir de novo, mas só se você parar de chorar.

Ele sentou do meu lado e começou a empurrar um montante de areia entre nós. Peguei minha pá e comecei a dar forma as bordas de um novo castelo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Brincamos durante um bom tempo e não estranhei o fato curioso de que ninguém procurou por ele durante todas aquelas horas. O menino loirinho pareceu meu príncipe e eu apenas me divertia como nunca.

- A-a-a águua!

- O quê? – disse a criança, confusa.

- A água! Cuidado! – peguei meu baldinho e minhas armas.

Quando a maré ficou mais alta e a água ameaçava desmanchar todo nosso trabalho na areia, começamos a gritar, pular e se jogar na frente tentando deter as perigosas ondinhas.

O pequeno garoto parecia do tipo que se dava bem com as outras crianças e apesar de depois descobrir não ser verdade, era assim como eu o vi naquele dia. Encantei-me por seus olhos cor do céu naquele dia ensolarado de verão e sentia como se nunca fosse capaz de me esquecer deles.

- Sua maldita! – berrava insultos para a água. – Não vou te perdoar se destruir nosso castelo!

Foi quando surgiu Hizashi alertado pela minha babá de que sua preciosa sobrinha Hinata estava brincando com uma criança estranha. Não me lembro direito da velha senhora que cuidava de mim, mas talvez ela estivesse com medo de estragar minha diversão e foi perguntar ao meu tio o que fazer. E ele foi severo.

- Hinata-sama, não é bom que brinque com estranhos. – puxou-me pelo bracinho com a expressão austera no rosto adulto. – Seu pai ficaria chateado.

Logo fomos embora deixando para trás meu mais novo amiguinho que nem perguntar seu nome eu perguntei e nossa estrutura de areia desfeita aos chutes por entre seus pés, a folhinha que usamos de bandeira rasgada ao meio pela sua frustração.

Voltando para casa comecei a chorar no carro enquanto meu primo tentava me animar perguntando se eu queria um pouco do seu picolé. Neji-nii-san tentou segurar minha mão inocentemente e todo desajeitado deixou várias gotinhas de maracujá cair pelo meu cabelo. Era uma mistura de sal do mar e doce gelado, ele dizendo que me protegeria.

**Segundo Encontro**

- Minha ambição é ser o maior souban do Japão!¹

Foi imensurável minha surpresa ao saber que meu novo colega de classe era aquele garoto de olhos azuis de tantos anos atrás. Era um estudante colegial transferido e sua apresentação foi bem hilária ainda que não eu tivesse rido – por não conseguir, estava abismada por o ver novamente. O que me importou foi descobrir seu nome, pois seu rosto reconheci de imediato por além das visíveis mudanças da idade. Uzumaki Naruto.

Passei a segui-lo, impossibilitada pela minha própria natureza tímida e um sentimento quente dentro do peito sempre que o via de frente. Pensava em conversas imaginárias, sozinha em meus delírios e não dividi com ninguém esses sentimentos, ainda que alguns amigos pudessem percebê-los facilmente.

Todas as segundas-feiras ele passava os intervalos das aulas na biblioteca junto de um garoto moreno de jeito distante e frio, pois o dito Uchiha fora direcionado para ajudar o novo estudante em sua adaptação na nova escola e durante o primeiro mês apenas os observei totalmente invejosa. Sentava-me nos sofás lendo meus romances, distraindo vez ou outra minha atenção para brincadeirinhas que os dois faziam. Naruto-kun não era bom nos estudos.

Certo dia enchi meu peito de coragem e deixei uma mensagem com meu e-mail anotado num pedaço de papel rosa, por entre os livros que estavam na mesa onde costumavam sentar. Fui pega no flagra depois que fechei o livro com o bilhete dentro. Ele me fitava com seus grandes olhos azuis vidrados em mim como se tivesse cometido um delito indesculpável. Parecia ver mais do que havia diante dos seus olhos e se aproximou de mim.

- Oi. – eu disse.

Cumprimentei-o com a cara de pânico e sem esperar a resposta eu sai correndo, batendo numa das cadeiras na minha fuga. Ele deveria ter ficado atordoado, também confuso, mas não olhei para trás um segundo sequer. Apenas respirei quando estava muito longe.

Ao fim do dia fui para casa ansiosa e sem dizer nenhuma palavra para Hanabi enquanto ela reclamava de que estava estranha de uma forma que lhe desagradava. Verificava minha caixa de entrada todos os dias e me frustrava todas as vezes.

Entretanto, algumas semanas depois, eu recebi um e-mail que tinha no título "Livro de Matemática". Infeliz a minha vida por ter sido o Sasuke-kun quem achou meu papel. Então fui lhe pedir desculpas pessoalmente e ao ser questionada de por que queria conhecer o Uzumaki, não soube responder. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo, certo? Poderia lhe explicar o mal entendido, mas por que fiz aquilo... Não havia por quê.

- Eu quis. – disse enfim.

- Hmm. – soltou uma risada nasal.

- Re-realmente me desculpe, Sasuke-kun! – comecei a bater os indicadores. – Es-espero que não tenha ficado nenhum mal entendido.

- Boa sorte.

- Co-como assim?

- Com ele. – algo estava implícito naquela fala.

Não fiz questão de perceber.

**Terceiro Encontro**

No segundo ano do colegial eu tinha 16 anos e nenhuma perspectiva de conhecer o rapaz da minha infância. Estávamos em salas diferentes e ele nem ligando para minha existência pífia. Reclamava com as paredes vez ou outra frustrada, só com meus livros e mangás. Talvez nem tanto, mas como me sentia no meu íntimo era bem mais doloroso.

Numa quarta-feira minha perseguição foi um tanto diferente. Suspirava e conversava baixinho com meus próprios dedos enquanto sentada no gramado o observava de longe sorrir e conversar com uma garota bonita.

- O amor é o inseto mais difícil de capturar. – sobressaltei-me com aquela voz e a presença instantânea de um cara estranho. – Eu ouvi você resmungando.

- E-e-e-e... E isso é justificativa? – como assim? Eu pensava – O-o que está fa-fazendo ai, Aburame –

- Por favor, me chame de Shino.

- Shino-kun...

- Sim?

- Eu s-só o chamei como pediu. – não importava. Por que ele surgiu do nada e por que usava óculos escuros num dia nublado? – Me desculpe ser rude, mas o que estava fazendo? Não o notei, Shino-kun.

- Pois foi rude. – disse, magoado.

- De-desculpe. Você também foi bem rude me observando sem nem avisar que estava ai.

- É o que você acha? Por que você seria duas vezes mais rude, observando o Uzumaki sem avisá-lo. – não tinha argumentos contra aquilo, mas me irritei. – Além do mais, não era a intenção ouvi-la frustrada sobre seu amor colegial. Estava procurando um besouro.

- Um besouro?

- Sim.

- E gostaria da-da minha ajuda? – disse querendo fugir para outro assunto.

- Eu apreciaria a sua ajuda. Sabe por quê? Os Hyuugas tem bons olhos.

- Ahn?

- É o que dizem. – assim fui à caça dos insetos com ele.

Então havia pelo menos uma pessoa, quem sabe mais, que comentasse sobre minha família com meus colegas. Aquilo me deixou extremamente envergonhada imaginando que poderia chegar aos ouvidos de qualquer um, inclusive de um certo rapaz que me fazia desmaiar ao olhar. Afundei meu rosto vermelho na grama enquanto procurava besouros num arbusto qualquer, não me percebendo numa posição de joelhos terrível com a bunda virada para o pátio aberto.

- Hinata, o que você está fazendo... ?

Meu coração disparou ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar e que curiosamente deveria ser só a terceira vez que conseguia depois de mais de um ano em perseguição. Eu me debati por entre os arbustos tentando me levantar e fugir para as colinas. O que consegui foi me prender, isso sim.

- Caçando besouros. – respondeu uma outra voz.

- Besouros? Insetos, que nojento.

Queria morrer. Ele achava o que eu estava fazendo era nojento! E com a bunda empinada para ele fazia tudo parecer um pesadelo horrível, mas a dor do corte em minha bochecha fazia inegável a realidade da situação humilhante.

- Nojento? – Shino-kun parecia ofendido.

Eu consegui desprender meu cabelo do emaranhado de galhos, me levantei num movimento brusco e com os fios bagunçados me virei para os dois. Tinha algumas folhinhas na cabeça e alguns machucados por ser idiota. Droga, ele me fitava com uma expressão tão preocupada e bela enquanto eu fazia uma cara de susto.

- Tudo bem, Hinata? Você está toda vermelha.

Naruto-kun sabia meu nome! Senti-me capaz de explodir de alegria e vergonha e tudo que consegui fazer, ao ver sua mão levantar para tirar alguma coisa presa no meu cabelo, foi apenas sair correndo sem direção como maluca.

Não soube dizer depois se foi um dia bom ou ruim. Se de lucro houve alguma coisa daquela vez, foi minha nova amizade com o garoto das libélulas e borboletas e outros insetinhos.

**Quarto Encontro**

Haviam três pessoas que eu suspeitava já saberem do meu sentimento pelo Naruto-kun. Meu primo, meu amigo dos insetos e Sasuke-kun. Nenhum, entretanto, era de qualquer ajuda se considerar o jeito antissocial de todos nós. Éramos criaturas das sombras que gostavam mais de ler mangás ou romances embaixo das árvores do que participar de um jogo de futebol.

Eu tinha atividades no clube de arco e flecha naquele dia. Estávamos nos preparando para o campeonato e meu tempo como stalker estava limitado a vê-lo conversar com uma garota de cabelo rosa, todo dia durante o almoço. Não poderia me encontrar mais infeliz.

No final do dia me encontrei com Shino-kun para ir embora para casa. Havia um garoto com ele, ambos me esperando. Ele tinha tatuagens nas bochechas, não parecia o tipo de amizade que a família Hyuuga costuma cultivar e por isso simpatizei com ele de imediato.

- Ela é cega? – Inuzuka balançou as mãos diante dos meus olhos.

- Sim, por isso disparo flechas com uma besta. – disse com a voz minguada. Ele ficou boquiaberto.

- Como uma besta?

- Você não costuma ser irônica, Hinata. – cortou o outro.

- Ela é estranha, Shino.

- Todos somos estranhos, Kiba. Por que digo isso? Por que hoje você levou seu cachorro para dentro da sala.

- Akamaru estava doente! Fiquei muito preocupado com ele, mas minha mãe não me deixou faltar... Não tive escolha.

- E achou mais inteligente levá-lo para a escola. E se ele comesse todos nossos deveres de casa? Pode não ser ruim para você, mas–

- Ele-ele está bem? Não é melhor o levar para o veterinário? – interrompi genuinamente preocupada com o cãozinho.

- Eu estava falan–

- Sim. Levei o Akamaru para onde minha irmã trabalha depois que a Kurenai-sensei não me deixou entrar com ele. – bagunçou os cabelos selvagens como se lembrando de algo ruim. – Minha mãe vai me matar. Ao menos, ele está bem.

- Que bom!

Continuamos conversando durante todo o caminho até minha casa com um Kiba-kun tagarela e um Shino-kun ranzinza por que estávamos nos divertidos o interrompendo tempo momento. De alguma forma e pela primeira vez estava me socializando com alguém bastante extrovertido, foi uma surpresa que no fim fosse tão fácil ligar nossos gênios opostos.

Justamente quando pensei nisso, paramos de andar e meu mais novo amigo acenou para alguém de longe. Meu coração disparou ao reconhecer os olhos azuis anil. O pôr do sol por detrás dele deixava seus cabelos levemente alaranjados como o casaco que usava.

- Yo, Kiba!

- Você faltou ao treino de hoje. – resmungou. – Há merda na sua cabeça, Naruto?

- Foi mal, foi mal. – disse sorrindo. Aquele sorriso boboca dele que me deixava atordoada.

- Se metendo em briga de novo?

- Não. – coçou o nariz, rindo. Então ele se virou para mim! E acenou.

Acenei de volta com um sorriso tolinho no rosto, enquanto estava aos poucos me transformando em pedra e impossibilitada de me mover. Fiquei paralisada o tempo todo enquanto os garotos conversavam entre eles, eu me encolhi em meu canto ainda mais. Fiz um escudo mental de proteção e coloquei os braços em frente ao peito. Só depois de algum intervalo de tempo incompreensível sua voz me despertou novamente.

- Vejo você também qualquer dia, Hinata. – Naruto-kun sorria levemente para mim antes de dar as costas e ir embora.

Como tal também fomos cada qual para nosso caminho. Já era de noite e eu arrumaria briga com meu pai quando chegasse enfim em casa, mas me sentia capaz de desmaiar e de abraçar o garoto selvagem do cachorro doente que possibilitou a melhor conversa do ano até aquele dia em questão. Dessa vez eu não corri.

**Quinto Encontro**

Voltar para casa junto de amigos se tornou uma rotina comum quando outrora eu só tinha Neji-nii-san para me fazer uma companhia silenciosa. Paramos em frente da mansão Hyuuga quando foi comentado sobre a garota de cabelos coralinos, a mesma com quem minha paixonite andava frequentemente por todos os cantos e eu me senti impelida a continuar aquela conversa depois da dita cuja ser mencionada.

- Vo-você a conhece, Kiba-kun? – disse nervosa.

- Sim...

Instaurou-se um silêncio constrangedor onde eu não sabia o que perguntar e o rapaz da extroversão estava estranhamente embaraçado com algo.

- Sem querer eu colei um chiclete... no cabelo dela... hoje. – suspirou.

- Como? – fiquei confusa.

- Foi sem querer!

- Não se preocupe, Kiba. Por quê? O cabelo da Sakura e o chiclete são da mesma cor, el–

Meu estimado Aburame foi interrompido novamente, desta vez por um toque irritante. O celular estava nas mãos do Kiba-kun e logo em seus ouvidos, ele se afastando um pouco. Seria apenas impressão minha ou existia uma atmosfera bastante tensa nesses momentos? Oh, vida.

- Sakura-san...

- Agora você tem um nome para sua rival.

- D-de jeito nenhum! – trovejei com aquela possibilidade. – Não há nada para se disputar, Shino-kun!

- De qualquer jeito, o que fará, Hinata?

Estávamos no início de nosso último ano e ao fim dele nos formaríamos, cada um seguindo daí pelo seu próprio caminho, trilhando por si mesmos suas vidas separadas. E eu não tinha qualquer perspectiva de iniciar um romance tardio com o menino dos olhos azuis.

- Desis... Desistir, eu acho. – soei fraca.

- Você gosta dele. Desistir não é uma possi–

- Aaah! – Kiba deu um gritinho, ainda com telefone na orelha, interrompendo o outro outra vez. – Caralho, como depois de todo esse tempo só me contam agora que a Hinata gosta de alguém? Vão se ferrar.

- Kiba, ninguém te contou nada. – disse vingativo. – Você está sendo ridículo agora.

- Vai se ver comigo depois. Não, mãe, você não, estava falando com o Shino... Desculpa, tchau. Não foi contigo! Preciso ir, tchau.

- Kiba-kun, desculpa não falar... eu só...

- Quem é? Quem você gosta? – perguntou para mim, com os olhinhos brilhantes, enquanto me segurava pelos ombros.

- Do Uzumaki. – disse um emburrado Shino-kun.

- O Naruto!? Sério? – perguntou incrédulo.

- O-o-o que há d-de errado com ele?

- Err... Nada. – mentiu. – Poderia só ter me contato antes, Hinata. Eu te ajudo!

Nisso um Inuzuka animadinho arrancou do bolso seu celular e ligou para alguém. Colocou o aparelho no meu ouvido e eu instintivamente o segurei gentilmente, como se me tivessem confiado um objeto muito precioso, de valor inimaginável. Do outro lado da linha uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Quem é? – perguntei, muito embora fosse eu a estranha quem supostamente ligou. – Sakura-san? – meu coração foi parar na garganta. – Desculpa, quem fala é a Hyuuga Hinata. Hm? Eu não sei por que liguei. Sim? Não, não fui eu. Desculpa. (...)

A conversa breve que tive com a Haruno foram basicamente frases curtas e pedidos sinceros de desculpas. Alguns segundos depois ela me revelou ser o celular do Naruto-kun e que no momento ele estava ocupado demais para me atender. Ela disse que o avisaria da minha ligação e eu me despedi com isso.

- Não parece ter dado certo. – concluiu intuitivamente Kiba-kun.

No outro dia eu não recebi nenhuma ligação, como já era bem esperado, levando em conta que o celular em questão nem era o meu. Como tal, também não tinha o celular dele – mesmo que jamais ligaria para ele por mim mesma – e ficou por isso até que alguém foi me procurar antes do começo das aulas, numa quinta-feira.

- Hinata! – veio ela com seu cabelo rosa cortado acima dos ombros. Lembrei-me do chiclete.

- Haruno-san... ?

- Desculpa por incomodar de novo. O idiota do Naruto não sabe seu número. Pode me passar? – disse ela tudo de uma vez, sem cerimônias.

- Co... – minha voz morreu.

- Você ligou para ele, certo?

- Por que ele...

- Naruto me pediu.

Aquela vaca tem intimidade suficiente com ele para não usar sufixos, chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome e atender seu telefone enquanto Naruto-kun está ocupado. E ele é um desgraçado que não é capaz de vir falar comigo pessoalmente, enquanto manda sua namorada para conseguir meu número a fim de fazer bruxarias com ele. Das malvadas!

- Sinto muito, Haruno-sa–

- Pode me chamar de Sakura, Hinata. – a vagabunda me interrompeu sorridente.

- Sakura-san, eu gosto do Naruto-kun! – gritei como se palavras fossem um ataque, arrancando aquilo do peito num impulso irracional.

Sua reação não foi de estar chocada ou sequer incomodada, pois continuava com aquele maldito sorriso falso de plástico com covinhas fofas. Contudo o jeito com o qual seus olhos esmeraldas me fitavam eram afáveis demais e não pude mais do que guardar aquela irritação no meu âmago, sem nem ter real motivo para a raiva.

-Não esperava que fosse tão direta, Hinata! – ela colocou as mãos em meus ombros como Kiba-kun fizera dias antes, durante sua tentativa de ajuda falha. – Um passarinho já me contou. – maldito passarinho. – Daí que eu estava pensando em uma saída em grupo!

- Ahn?

De repente minha fúria sem fundamento se dissipou e me sentia capaz de lhe dar um abraço.

**Sexto Encontro**

A ideia maléfica e mirabolante de Sakura-san era fazer uma inocente tarde entre amigos se tornarem vários encontros entre casais. De alguma forma improvável, quando cheguei ao ponto de encontro bem cedo, percebi que todos os envolvidos sabiam do meu sentimento intenso cultivado pelo Naruto-kun – exceto por ele mesmo, o único que desconhecia. Meu jardim da amizade tinha muitas florezinhas fofoqueiras ou eu não tinha descrição alguma...

- Não se preocupe. – eles diziam. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Nossa primeira aventura no parque de diversões foi a Casa Mal Assombrada. Cada egoistazinho de uma figa interesseiro sentou no carrinho com seu respectivo par. Uma certa Sakura se aproximava perigosamente de um sisudo Sasuke. Um tal de Kiba comia um cachorro-quente com um Shino. Eu me sentia particularmente intimidada pela boa intenção dos meus amigos, mas ao perceber que Naruto tremia nervosamente me preocupei foi com ele. Soltou um grito quando o carrinho deu um solavanco iniciando o passeio dentro da casa.

- Por que começamos aqui? – disse, segurando as barras de metal do veículo. – Aposto que foi ideia do Sasuke. Desgraçado. O-ou a Sakura-cha.

- Va-vai passar rápido, Na-naruto-kun. – disse, me aproximando dele, desejando o oposto. Que dissimulada.

Pensei que com os fantasmas de pano, as fumaças em excesso, os monstros baratos e o Shino com uma lanterna de baixo do rosto, todas essas coisas fossem suficiente para assustá-lo e o lançar para meus braços. E certa na minha suposição, saímos de lá os dois desmaiados. Eu abatida pela minha total vergonha pelo seu abraço inesperado e ele de susto não tendo ninguém realmente corajoso para se apoiar, ambos com o coração à mil.

Para compensá-lo do trauma fomos direto até a montanha-russa, mas também por medo que ao tardar do dia a fila apenas se prolongasse infinitamente. Ele e Sakura-san se divertiram como loucos, sortudos de estarem sentados na frente do brinquedo.

- Blerg – tão logo saiu, Kiba-kun vomitou.

- Eu te compro uma água, Kiba.

- Va... valeu, Sakura.

- Pffahahahaha! – ria Naruto-kun. – Seu cabelo, Hinata.

- Ahn?! Aah... E-eu sou a única com um longo... ? – checava os outros. – Aaaah! Shino-kun! Você perdeu seus óculos!

Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos via os olhos de Shino-kun, tão bonitos eles eram como universos em que você afunda seu próprio olhar no infinito deles. Fui absorvida pela galáxia de seus olhos.

- Caramba, você é lindo. – disse Kiba-kun, uma verdade.

- Não fale com esse hálito de vômito tão perto de mim. É repugnante. – quis morder aquele Aburame constrangido. – Vamos em algo mais calmo. Por que agora é minha vez de escolher.

Talvez fosse pela sua beleza recém-descoberta ou a preocupação que transmitiu com o estado do companheiro enjoado, mas todos prestaram atenção ao seu pedido e o atendemos indo para a roda-gigante. Fomos os quatro juntos numa cabine, observando descaradamente Sasuke-kun beijar Sakura-san em outra cabine – de cor vermelha.

- Vocês viram a naturalidade do movimento? É como se já tivessem se declarado pela postura do corpo e bastava apenas uma oportunidade...

- Lendo fanfic demais, Hinata. – Kiba-kun se virava todo para espionar melhor o casal comigo. – Talvez não seja o primeiro deles...

- É sim. – respondeu um moço irritadiço fitando o céu que se refletiam e intensificavam no azul das suas íris. – E o beijo dele tem um gosto azedo.

- Co-co-co-como sabe?

- Aposto que o seu tem gosto de rámen.

- Aposta-ta, Kiba-kun?

- Impossível, ele estava comendo amendoins agora há pouco. – Shino-kun fez uma pausa dramática, depois daquela informação aleatória. – Qualquer que seja o gosto, eu percebi imediatamente qual era a verdadeira intenção da Sakura. – falou o detetive sem mais seus óculos escuros.

- E por isso que nós viemos, Shino?

- Exatamente, Kiba. Agora que atingiu seu objetivo, somos dispensáveis.

- Como vermes. – concluiu.

- Isso...

- E como vermes não podemos deixar que façam apenas como querem.

- Quase, meu caro Inuzuka.

Eu repousava meu queixo numa mão e suspirava vendo de longe a cabeça rosa descansando no ombro de seu amante. Era inocente e nunca percebi que pudessem se gostar. Agora enamoravam um ao outro enquanto trocavam carícias dentro de uma cabine de roda-gigante.

A parte seguinte de nosso programa foi o carrinho de choque.

- NARUTOOO! – berrava um Sasuke-kun quando atingido por trás. Sakura-san ficou ensandecida no volante.

- SASUKEEE! – gritava ao meu lado, dirigindo como louco.

- KIBAAAA! – bradava seu próprio nome, em outro veículo.

Assustada, eu prestava atenção em todos os carrinhos e de onde poderiam vir, desse jeito podendo me preparar para o impacto. Shino-kun reagia da mesma forma as colisões e se encontrava abraçando o braço do companheiro selvagem. Pergunto-me se estava daquela forma também, agarrando meu parceiro de batida.

Quando fomos fazer um rango, começamos a discussão das próximas atividades. Os únicos que não tiveram o privilégio da escolha foram: eu mesma e um Uchiha eternamente taciturno. Eu brincava com meus dedos enquanto imaginava qual seria o melhor lugar para uma declaração. Deixei passar o oportunidade quando ele disse.

- Embora.

- Não. – meus meninos sombrios entraram em confronto! – Não podemos ir embora. Por quê? Você pergunta. Por que eu sou um verme.

- O que isso quer dizer? 'ttebayo

- Ah, cara...

- Ta-também não quero ir para casa ainda.

- Deve ter algum lugar que queria ir, Sasuke-kun.

Ele parou de remexer as batatas fritas para prestar atenção em Sakura-san, naquele exato momento vi por trás de sua expressão entedia e distante o que me pareceu uma epifania e uma vontade. Acabamos não num lugar, mas nas várias tendinhas com jogos e prêmios. Usando uma arma d'água conseguiu a pontuação máxima e o vendedor ficou bastante frustrado com seu sucesso.

Era totalmente destoante ver o sério rapaz monocromático segurando uma pelúcia de coelho gigante. Na maioria das vezes ele agia como uma pessoa rude ou insensível, mas agora dava um presente para alguém e Sakura-san lhe retribuía com um terno beijo. Eles se despediram e foram andando de mãos dadas para a saída do parque.

Os outros meninos gastaram praticamente todo o seu dinheiro em tentativas pífias de conquistar qualquer coisa e dar de presente a sua pessoa amada – pois conquistar o prêmio era bem mais empolgante e dava mais credibilidade do que simplesmente o comprar, mesmo que custasse bem menos.

Não sei em que momento eu pisquei, mas quando dei por mim meus melhores amigos estavam dividindo um pocky. Via as beiradas do palitinho de chocolate serem roídas aos pouquinhos de ambos os lados, enquanto pensava em que momento fui tão ingênua, e a boca do Shino-kun se colou com a do Kiba-kun diante dos meus olhos. Desde quando eu estava segurando vela? Observei-os totalmente invejosa, sem nada dizer.

Agora que eram duas borboletas, queriam ir embora borboleteando juntos, apenas os dois.

- De-de jeito nenhum! Ainda não escolhi um brinquedo... – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Não faça birra, Hinata-chan. – Kiba-kun me deu tapinha na cabeça. – Seja uma boa menina e vá se divertir com o Naruto.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar, Hinata. – disse minha paixão, sorridente. – Eu te acompanho.

- E a leve para a casa, Naruto. Não vou te perdoar se deixar uma dama andar sozinha na escuridão. – ameaçou Shino-kun.

Despedimo-nos e antes de darem as costas me mandaram uma joinha de boa sorte. Aquele polegar nada me ajudou no meu nervosismo.

Naruto-kun estava muito gentil e solicito e fato era que agora conversávamos, pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos, muito facilmente. Porém o que quer que fosse a magia preenchendo, eu não me sentia muito preparada. Não tinha um roteiro em mente, pouco pensei num diálogo ou num plano de ação.

Estávamos simplesmente lá, sentamos dentro de uma carruagem do carrossel que girava e girava. O sol se punha e o parque fecharia dentro de alguns minutos.

- Eu não percebi o tempo passar.

- Nem eu. – me disse, com um sorriso frouxo no rosto. – Hoje foi bem divertido.

- Só-só há uma coisa que não consegui fazer... – a minha voz foi morrendo.

O que eu disse foi um sussurro, que por sinal nem deveria ter saído, como um pensamento alto. Naruto-kun se aproximou para me ouvir melhor e eu me assustei quando percebi sua bochecha bem ao meu lado. Descolei dele e tão logo o fiz me arrependi do afastamento.

- Você deveria falar mais alto. – disse baixinho. – O que foi?

Sua expressão era serena e feliz, aquela alegria que eu também sentia hoje junto da melancolia de criança por ver o dia acabar. Seus lábios tinham um sorriso inquebrável e eu poderia alcançá-los num movimento.

- Tem algo que queria te dizer.

- Não quer mais? – ele parecia me convidar a declarar.

Apenas acendi e resolvi lhe dizer o que sinto.

- Eu... Eu gosto de–

- Pênis.

Um garoto pálido como fantasma acabou de surgir do nosso lado interrompendo minha declaração, estava cavalgando num alazão de mentira do carrossel e ele subia e descia da minha visão. "Eu gosto de pênis"? O que foi aquilo? Minha expressão se petrificou em choque.

- WUAHaHahAhahaha! Hahaha, aaah... Mahaha-mas que porcaria foi essa, Sai?

- Sakura me contou que continuavam aqui. – tinha olhos negros afiados como navalhas. – Quando a encontrei.

Aquele menino cretino era um metido que por um acaso infeliz era amigo de um Uzumaki risonho e era uma perdida e solitária criatura no parque de diversões fazia algumas horas já. Um monstro que não fora convidado pelos colegas e veio estragar meu prazer ao descobrir tardiamente de nossa pequena excursão. Precisei ouvir calada seus relinchos até a saída do parque.

Lá eu encontrei Neji-nii-san me esperando. Foi uma surpresa, porém muito bem vinda. Despedi-me sem olhar para os rostos daqueles dois zombeteiros malditos. Até com o Naruto-kun estava magoada.

No caminho para casa comecei a chorar, agarrada em meu casaco lilás. Para meu primo deve ter parecido que tive um péssimo dia e, embora fosse mentira, não me sentia capaz de explicar qualquer coisa. Ele também não pediu por isso, não perguntou coisa alguma. Aguentou meu pranto sem usar palavras.

Pegou minha mão e fomos andando silenciosos exatamente como quando éramos crianças. Sabia que não importasse os acontecimentos eu sempre teria alguém comigo.

**Sétimo Encontro**

Decidi não depender de terceiros. Eu não me usaria da boa intenção dos amigos em me ajudar, não escreveria e-mails, mensagens ou faria ligações. Nem de acasos quis me aproveitar, rezando pela boa sorte dos nossos encontros. Quem faria meu destino era eu mesma e meu coração suplicava que aquele sentimento devesse ser libertado. Poderia ser rejeitava e se fosse, superaria.

Aguardei pacientemente uma oportunidade que não veio até o encerramento das aulas e quando todos foram embora eu continuei lá sentada em minha carteira, olhando minha mãos.

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas. – ele estava escorado na porta.

- Naruto-kun...

Chovia bastante lá fora e nossa orquestra de gotas d'água não descansava em fazer uma trilha sonora melancólica. Tudo que eu tinha para me dar alguma direção ao sol eram seus olhos azuis e um sorriso que não veio.

- Me desculpe, Hinata, por ontem. Você tinha algo importante para dizer...

Ele se aproximou de mim enquanto em sintonia eu me levantava. Ficamos frente a frente, em meio da sala de aula vazia.

- Então posso dizer agora? – engoli em seco, repentinamente um pouco nervosa.

- Antes... – aproximou-se. – Eu também tenho algo a dizer.

Aquilo era inesperado, de todos os destrinchamentos que passei imaginando para aquele encontro desde que o conhecera.

- O qu-que é... ? – meus lábios tremeram, temorosa de uma negativa antecipada.

- Eu também gosto de você. – Naruto-kun sorria largamente.

Foi ele quem se confessou no fim. Meu coração acelerou alguns batimentos e cada vez mais para cada segundo gastado em que eu olhava mais em seu rosto, tentando decifrar aquelas palavras claras e nítidas.

- Ta-também... ? – tamborilei por aquela palavra incompreensível, por mais que verdadeira.

- Acho que você tem algo para me dizer também, Hinata.

Estava sem reação, porém cheia de coragem apenas pude seguir meus impulsos espontâneos e apaixonados.

- Gostaria de sair num encontro comigo, Naruto-kun!?

* * *

><p>•<p>

¹ tirei isso do hilariante _Shippū_! _Konoha Gakuen Den_!

**post scriptum**: Eu nasci pra parir shoujo ou isso é só o que acontece comigo quando alguém me dá elogios demais. Espero que goste, Nat.


End file.
